


【沃德乐x陈乐云】未开海棠

by blackforest



Category: RPS衍生
Genre: F/M, 单性转, 年龄操作, 捏造亲缘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackforest/pseuds/blackforest
Summary: 记一次乌坦省亲始末
Relationships: RPS衍生 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【沃德乐x陈乐云】未开海棠

背景来自逐鹤老师的《白登之围》，感恩笔芯❤

* * *

枝间新绿一重重，小蕾深藏数点红。

爱惜芳心莫轻吐，且教桃李闹春风。

——元好问

旅程开始的头三天里，沃德乐还时时兴致勃勃地伏在马车窗前，观看从未在书卷外见识过的山川陆地。车队如龙，旌旗纷扬下，最豪奢的那辆翠辂车辇帘幕层层垂落，最外是遮光蔽热的墨蓝团花织锦，揭开是顺滑如水的苍青丝绸，再内便是透晶细丝的纱幕，向里探望，看不清楚丝毫影动，反而观之，却能一览无余，且在风致景象上蒙了一层闪烁光晕。年仅十岁的小太子一度着迷地逐看这亮芒，然而过得几日，他已经厌倦了，每每做完功课就赖在母亲腿上，摆出一幅昏昏欲睡的惫懒情态。  
即便只与幼子独处车内，皇后岩枭仍然持身稳重，举止端庄，要求太子正肃行为时，声音也低沉和缓，岿然如山。只是沃德乐自小与她相依，心知母亲爱惜自己更甚性命，私底下便也并不畏惧她的威严，只一昧缠问：乌坦是什么样子的？  
乌坦地处西北，多崇山峻岭、戈壁沙漠，亦多草原，民风旷烈，人多刚强难驯……谈起故乡，岩枭总归比往日惜字如金多上几分，但沃德乐见惯克己复礼的中原气象，想象不出来母亲的所言所语，只觉得越往乌坦去，树木越扶疏高耸，天空也越发蓝得明净，色调湛然锋利，晌午看去，几乎要被割伤眼睛。

从前困于宫室时，岩枭从来也没说起过世上还有如此景象。

白龙帝缠绵病榻已逾两年，政事尽数由岩枭打理，决意带太子回故乡探亲本易招惹口舌，但长林王铁骑拱卫宫室，朝臣便都在皇后脚下觳觫，太子在众星拱月中行过齐淑妃的宫室，在她与幼子梁王那竭力隐忍却难纾怨恨的眼神中想，世事轮转竟是如此无常，不过数年光景，他们便转换了位置。

岩枭出身乌坦，是当今女王萧炎的孪生姊妹。岩枭及笄之年便追随白龙帝征战天下，从此再未回返故乡，倒是萧炎早年常常入朝觐见，然而皇后与白龙帝渐生龃龉后，她也便鲜少踏足中原，只年年按照节例上供，最丰富珍奇的一份，却并不献给白龙帝，而是堂而皇之地送到了太子府邸。沃德乐也见过几次萧炎，心中很是歆羡这位按照亲缘还要尊称一声小姨的女王，乌坦色尚黑红，多产宝石，装扮得风华正盛的萧炎分外豪奢慑目，她与皇后形貌肖似，袒露的眉眼却更见艳烈，萧炎行事老练、谈笑慨然，极有风度，亦是出了名的精明强干之辈，但在白龙帝口中，却是十足的傲慢骄横，沃德乐记得父皇曾私下轻蔑道，此亦是蛮子本性。  
沃德乐少年早慧，内心虽偏向母亲实多，言语上也不敢忤逆君父，只得佯作不觉，听白龙帝的随从诺诺称是，尤其是最受宠爱的齐淑妃，指桑骂槐间也把皇后埋汰了一通。  
他将诽语默默吞进腹中，仰头问道，我们在乌坦，要住在萧炎那里吗？  
岩枭答，当然，她一眼望见幼子垮下脸来，觉得有趣，便问，你不想去？  
小姨总是欺负我，沃德乐气哼哼地同母亲一一抱怨萧炎劣行，对方却不以为意，只道，她就是这样脾性，喜欢谁就要欺负谁。  
沃德乐不服气地反驳，那她也欺负您吗？  
岩枭闻言，一时静默，随后竟露出倏然笑容，即使半边容颜隐藏在银质面具下，依然如春风轻拂，冲淡薄霜，她淡淡道，我是她姐姐，自然不一样。  
沃德乐许久未见过母亲这样轻快的模样，呆了一瞬，然而转念间又想到自己那些讨厌的兄弟们，撇撇嘴，不再答话。知子莫若母，岩枭会意，轻怜地摸了摸他的头发，说，萧炎有个女儿，比你小些，叫做乐云，到乌坦之后，你可以同她一起玩。  
乌坦留存古风，国人以走婚为制，尊尚母系，萧炎的女儿虽然备受宠爱，但从未言明父亲是谁，只有些模糊流言，暗指对方来自北地。为着岩枭过去的境遇，沃德乐很是厌恶青阳之属，对这个传说中的表妹也没什么兴趣，噘着嘴回母亲道，我才不陪小女孩儿玩呢。

行过大半个月，车队才进入乌坦地界，又过得几日，方近都城。远远望去，刺木城如山巅雪顶，白垣赤墙，熠熠生辉。乌坦地势高耸，山皆直插入云，王宫坐落在最高处，俯瞰下来，虽不比中原广阔，仍然庄严雄伟，气势千钧。内外城以尊卑分界，依山势层层推展，城中遍布晶饰，间植许多鲜艳夺目的花卉兰木，以地暖催开，光耀无比。  
沃德乐原本以为既入王宫，总该有些邦交的礼节，乌坦虽非属国，但因为皇后的关系，与中原一贯关联紧密，但迎接的阵仗虽然丝毫说不上怠慢，那个笑容可掬的英俊臣属却在叙礼后径直引他们走进内殿，一路上锡金海棠枝条低垂，摇曳着柔软翠叶，蓓蕾深藏，却已引来蜂飞蝶舞。直到进入花厅，一行人才停下脚步。  
在那里，一位白发梳成两股长辫垂在胸前的老妪领着两队宫装少女跪下行礼，再起身时，连岩枭都有些动容。  
那老妪微笑，以乌坦官话康多语出声唤道，大殿下，清澈泪水却自两腮涔涔而下；她包住岩枭双手，举至额头，轻轻叩在她手背，柔声说，我等了许久许久，总算是等到这一天了。  
阿姆，岩枭也喃喃应道，情不自禁地褪去了庄重神色，她反握乳母，肌肤相触，仍旧像儿时记忆中那样温暖柔软。

沃德乐的康多语学得勉强，白龙帝很不喜欢自己皇宫里增添的这一丝外族意味，因此沃德乐对于母亲和那个老人家的对话听得半懂不懂，倒是迎上来的那些漂亮少女们捧来暖水和长巾为他拭手，随后又奉上一份装在天蓝彩釉碗里的乳白饮品，喝下去又甜又凉，奶香氤氲。先前引他们进来的臣子走上前去，对岩枭行礼后，仿佛有些烦恼地笑着说了些什么，沃德乐竖起耳朵，还没听明白，忽然听到花厅外响起清脆的脚步。

下一刻，来人腰垂软鞭，腋下夹着个小娃娃，大跨步走进花厅。那旁若无人的骄傲神态，不是萧炎又是谁呢。她还是跟沃德乐记忆中一样明艳凛然，也一样毫无顾忌，甫一进门便大喝一声：姐姐！随后把小娃娃随便往地上一杵，冲到岩枭身边，一把将她抱起来，在空中流畅地转了个圈，又搂着她，不断亲她头脸，连面具也没有放过，随后便又哭又笑、叽里咕噜地说起了话。  
沃德乐看得目瞪口呆，那个被放下的小孩正好落在他面前，还来不及讲什么，一束沾着晶莹朝露的红花就被高高举到他面前，小女孩的笑脸比鲜花还要娇嫩，她甜甜地用中原话说，哥哥好，送给你！

——这想必就是传说中的妹妹了。

沃德乐原本以为，既然是萧炎的女儿，大概也像她一样爽利精明，听说父亲还来自北地，搞不好是个骄蛮的母夜叉。但真正看到的乐云却与想象中全然不同。她比沃德乐矮上一个头，脸蛋圆嘟嘟的，眼睛也又大又圆，像两颗滴溜溜的紫葡萄；她穿着乌坦人喜欢的鲜艳裙子，衬得眉鬓乌黑，皮肤像牛乳一样白皙香洁，说话也有点奶声奶气，说哥哥对不起，我想给你和大姨摘最新开的花，爬上树就下不来了，妈妈来找我，所以我们才一起迟到的。  
沃德乐还在迟疑怎么回答，萧炎就从后面突袭了他，一双手穿过他腋下，把他整个人也一并举得高过自己，快活地说，臭小子怎么只长了这么一点点啊！  
沃德乐涨红了脸，怒道，放我下来！

有萧炎在的地方，欢声笑语总是不断，她在王宫里设宴，山珍海味如流水般不绝于席，岩枭这样饮食有度之人也不禁多下几箸，萧炎更是铁了心要给沃德乐加餐，塞得他几上琳琅满目，还哄他喝了好些蜜水儿似的果酒，岩枭劝了两句，大概确实开心，也就罢了。乐云闹着要跟一见便喜欢上的哥哥一起，大家也都依她，挨着沃德乐添了座。中原开宴，席上多观歌舞，献礼者皆是美人淑君，如今最得宠的那一位便是如此出身。萧炎却为着小孩子的喜好，特地挑了杂耍奇技，一溜烟一排火，刀光闪烁如鳞，看得沃德乐和乐云惊叹不已，赏钱像银雪花一样撒下去。

沃德乐已不记得自己如何入睡，醒来时已是日上三竿，倘若在中原，这等懈怠必招责罚，一旦传到白龙帝耳中，更是免不了训斥。他心虚地爬起来，侍女们皆言笑晏晏迎了上来，她们一半是母后亲随，一半是乌坦宫人，温柔顺从，服侍他梳洗，随后将他引至正寝。  
岩枭与姊妹一同起居，这自然不合礼法，但女王令下，谁也不敢忤逆。萧炎还在里间酣睡，岩枭早已用过早膳，正同乳母叙话，瞧见沃德乐，不知是先夜喝了酒还是一晚好梦的缘故，少年人脸蛋红扑扑的，在故乡晨光里如水洗般洁净俊俏，乌黑湿润的眼珠好像一只小狗，依恋而又明亮地望过来，我的孩子，岩枭缓缓地想，我的。  
一进殿中，沃德乐便感受到一种隆重的尊仪，所有人都自然而然地注目向他，不仅是母亲，还有母亲的乳母，所有侍立的宫人，仿佛他是何等重要的人物，一刻也不能轻忽。沃德乐讪讪地向母亲请安，随后在她身边落座，早膳也立刻送了上来，热气腾腾地散发出香味。岩枭一边看着他吃，一边不紧不慢地问，今日功课还做吗？  
沃德乐立刻呛住，还来不及回答，哒哒地就有人从廊下跑进来，宫人们都忍俊不禁，看着装束一新的小公主脸上绽放出灿烂笑容，兴高采烈地说大姨早！哥哥早！岩枭放过了儿子，和蔼应道，云云好乖。她让乐云在自己身边坐下，但小女孩胡乱吃了几口，就迫不及待地对沃德乐说，哥哥，我们一起去玩吧！我发现了个好漂亮的地方，想带你去！  
沃德乐摇摇头，道不行，我还要做功课。  
乐云闻言，圆圆脸蛋皱成一团，撒娇卖痴地不答应，在岩枭面前，沃德乐当然只能义正词严地拒绝，眼见说不通，乐云急得眼圈都红了，岩枭慢悠悠地品味今年的新茶，同乳母交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，正在僵持之际，有人从里间撩开珍珠帘幕——萧炎边打哈欠边走出来，头发散乱，内衫轻薄，未结衣带拖曳在地，层叠间露出了刀削般深刻的锁骨和雪白肩膀。随意擦擦颊上酡红的睡痕，萧炎抱怨道，吵什么吵，还让不让人睡觉了！  
宫人们跪了一地行礼，萧炎摆摆手让她们起来，乳母退开，她径直在姐姐身侧坐下，就着岩枭的手吃了口茶水，随后一锤定音道：功课也不差在这一时，沃德乐跟云云玩去吧。  
乐云自是开心，沃德乐小心窥看母亲脸色，却见她仿佛是有些无奈、又充满纵容地拍了一下萧炎那毫无行状、亲昵搭在自己身上的大腿，然后对沃德乐说，那你就同妹妹去玩吧，也不用太拘谨。

直到走出正寝，沃德乐还有些晕乎乎的不可置信，岩枭素日对他读书习武极是严厉，一刻也不许放松，他自然知道这也是母亲拳拳爱子之心，只是难免也会有片刻失落，然而刺木城天空湛蓝，天光如长箭直入肌理，透彻万物，小女孩的手软绵绵的，拉住他，天真无邪地微笑着，带得所有隔阂也在不知不觉中消弭，仿佛此地并非新至，亦是他久别重逢的故乡。

沃德乐第一次看到那雏鸟时，还以为是只异色走地鸡，白白肥肥，在三月春草丛生的绿地上溜达，一遇到惊吓就拔腿往乐云身边跑，她也咯咯笑着将它抱起来，捧到沃德乐眼前，让他轻抚那温热纯白的羽毛，还没碰几下，它便扑扇着肉翅跳下掌中，藏在乐云腿后，只露出一截淡红玉色的尖喙。其乐融融下，唯有随侍的猎官颇有几分恨铁不成钢地解释道，这是公主的爱宠海东青……小吉。  
且不说这玩笑般的名字，海东青乃是北地珍禽，传说中神俊无比，曾经有人向白龙帝敬献过一只，以玉锁拴在扶桑木般耸立的赤金高架上，健壮凶猛，翼展精悍，黄铜色眼珠却如锈蚀钢刀般锋锐孤戾。虽然每日以精粮饲养，那只海东青仍然没有活过一个月，听说是在某个寂寂无声的黄昏，它突然发狂，用力扇动鸟架直到倾倒，发出巨响，把引来的宫人都啄得鲜血淋漓，然而直到最后翅膀皆尽扑折，它依然没有逃出这个黄金牢笼，徒留满地落羽，凄惨地气绝而亡。  
对那脾性暴烈的禽鸟，沃德乐内心一度惶然，因此看到乐云养的这一只，他不禁无语，然后有些不确定地问猎官，我听说，鹰都是要熬的？  
猎官还来不及回答，乐云先把头摇得像拨浪鼓，迭声说不行不行，小吉吃不消，一定会被饿死的！  
猎官怒其不争的神情溢于言表，却也只能无可奈何道，公主这只海东青，乃是罕见的白子，若是好生驯养，价重未尝不值边域一城，只是……  
沃德乐倒没有这样执念，他从侍者所携食盘中捡了一条生肉去逗，小吉怯怯从乐云腿后探出头，又闪电般缩了回去，拉锯几遭，大约是觉得没有危险，便也飞速从他手掌上叼了肉去，大快朵颐。这样喂过几天，小吉也记认了他，在他面前十分亲热乖巧，颇有些物似主人型的意味。

孩童厮玩在一起，熟得极快，没过多久，岩枭便察觉，沃德乐说起乐云时，已不再是初时那种审慎的语气。这孩子样貌冷淡不吝，实甚敏感，心防极重，即便是长处之人，略有冒昧，他也会立时一撤千里。岩枭无法责怪他，因这并不是天生的性情，乃是过往经历作祟，若非如此临深履薄，势必无法在深宫中保全母子二人。岩枭虽深沉刚毅、落子无悔，然而念到这独生爱子，亦是柔肠百结，萧炎虽未言明，但她与岩枭一母同胞，互为半身，心意相通，有她出面唱红脸，岩枭也便顺水推舟、有意放任。何况乐云出身，有心人皆知，她与姊妹更加心照不宣，且喜乐云娇憨乖巧、无忧无虑，正好同儿子作伴，又额外增添许多怜爱。  
因此当沃德乐气呼呼地回来，同她抱怨再不想与乐云一起玩时，岩枭挑了挑眉头，问为什么，沃德乐把宫女奉上的乳茶一推，控诉般对岩枭道：她那么小就贪玩！每次让她小心不要磕了碰了，都左耳朵进右耳朵出，开心起来什么都顾不上，一个女孩子，时时刻刻要人盯着，麻烦死了！  
——想来是近日萧炎送了他们两匹身量合适的乌孙马驹，让他们一道习骑术，生出了口角。  
岩枭听得好笑，又觉得儿子心烦意乱的样子有趣，偏偏脸上不表，只是道，你骑你的马，她是公主，自然有人照顾，还怕这些吗。  
沃德乐虽闷闷不乐地答应了，但第二天，岩枭还是看到他背着乐云回了起居的侧殿，便在考校功课前又故意问他，不是说不跟云云玩了吗？  
沃德乐极是委屈，向母亲勉力辩解道，她见我不理她就一直哭，眼睛要哭坏的！

刺木城下北去数百里是一片广阔草原，仲春之时，芳草萋萋，杂花烂漫，偏远处更有一道长虹瀑布，轰鸣清越、雪白如练，正是乐云先前说的好去处。他兄妹俩骑技皆习优良，便常常在几个亲随陪伴下纵马驰骋，累了即随意勒马，在草原上摸爬玩耍。乐云有时也会带上小吉，这却是猎官的切切恳求，直道眼下正是海东青学飞的良机，万不能拘在宫里，白白浪费了资质。  
那日他们正用食物逗引小吉展翅，它却只一昧迈开腿奔逐，乐云本来也没什么指望，且被爱宠可怜巴巴的撒娇模样磨得心软，也不让沃德乐继续按照猎官教的法子严加训练，只把生肉一条条轻易地喂过去，小吉埋头在她手中啄食，小巧尖喙不时磕在掌心，惹来阵阵痒意，乐云不由得哈哈大笑，沃德乐本来还有些跃跃欲试的驯鹰之心，见她如此，也一并把打算全抛去了脑后。  
天光澄澈，万里白云团团如绵，四下旷远，随从们也放松了警惕，轻漫散开，自在饮马，有个女猎手还摘了把五彩缤纷的野花给乐云，她插了两枝在人家鬓边，又在沃德乐前襟上别了好几朵，女猎手骑在马上，笑嘻嘻地说，小太子戴了乌坦的花儿，不如干脆给我们做新郎倌儿吧。沃德乐瞪她一眼，换来女猎手朗声长笑，挥了一鞭催马向远处跑去，乐云懵懵懂懂问，什么是新郎倌儿？沃德乐看着她被晒得粉粉软软的潮红脸蛋，忍不住捏住她两颊做了个鬼脸，乐云吃痛，一下子忘了自己的问题，把野花都扔在他身上，扑上去也要揉他的脸，气哼哼道：坏蛋！  
玩闹过一通，乐云倒头就枕在哥哥腿上休息，贪那点遮阳的荫凉，沃德乐也放任她拉着自己的手数指头上的螺纹，一个、两个、三个……末了又张开自己肉乎乎的小小手掌比上去，长长地叹气：唉，还短好多呀。  
沃德乐弹了下她的手心，正想说话，头顶却传来一声嘹亮清唳。两人齐齐抬头望去，只见一只矫健雄鹰自苍穹掠过，飒然御风、迅疾无比，仿佛重重白云都要四下奔涌，留一片蓝天如剪，供它恣意驰骋，搏击长空。  
乐云呆呆望了许久，直到它消失在视野中，方才转回头去，充满希望地问沃德乐：小吉有天也能这么厉害吗？  
沃德乐看了眼自在草地上跑来跑去，时不时撅起尾羽在土里扒拉蚯蚓和虫豸、与其说海东青不如说更像走地鸡的公主爱宠，尴尬而又不失中肯地回答：大概很难吧。

雄鹰振翅，瞬息千里，掠过草原不久，一片布满整齐斑纹的长羽便落在了刺木城王宫的正寝庭下。萧炎弯腰将它拾起来，捻弄了会儿，忽而展颜一笑，冲坐在窗棂下看书的岩枭道，姐姐，他来啦。  
锡金海棠透过镂空棱格探进几枝新叶簇花，映衬岩枭雪白脸容，长睫也如花丝垂蕊。她目光自书卷上移开，瞥了姊妹一眼，不置可否地应了一声。  
萧炎从庭中走回，今年春日格外暖热，她也穿得轻薄，浑不在意地赤足踩上抛光花砖，沾了点滴泥渍的脚跟更显柔腻精巧。她从背后搂住岩枭肩膀，将脸埋在她湿漉漆黑的长长发丝中，深吸着从中散发出的清幽香气，调笑道，哦什么哦，我可什么都没跟他说过。  
她赖在姐姐身上，黏密得仿佛自从母亲胞衣里与姐姐共享羊水、互相依偎以来，便从未有过片刻分离，声音却轻而平稳，夹杂着冷冰冰的甜蜜。  
他平时也不会在这时候来看云云，萧炎满不在乎地将往日抚养女儿的诸多细节一一托出，明明靠过来的肌肤温暖柔软，却让岩枭觉得好像一头餍足的狼，兴致勃勃地捉弄着猎物；  
所以，他肯定是来看你的呀，萧炎末了总结道，从长几上的水晶果盘里挑过几粒樱桃吃，殷红汁水染了满唇，她又噙住一颗喂给岩枭，方才问道：你要不要见他。

若在往常，孩子们势必要玩到天色尽黑方才恋恋而归，但那日午后不久，刺木城方向便升起一只响箭，直入云霄。沃德乐自不识得，乐云却讶然欸声，侍从们也从四面聚合拢来，当先那个敏捷地跳下鞍具，躬身敬道，殿下们，该回去了。  
奔马疾行，然而他们还没走出多远，便见乌坦女王的坐骑如同一团赤火流星飞驰而来，临到近前，方才勒马急停，马蹄高扬，踏起阵阵埃尘。下马的萧炎装扮一新，穿着赤红绞边的短打黑袍，腰封束得极紧，更显身条如新柳般高挑柔韧。然而除却手指上那枚乌沉沉的戒指，她通身竟然没有任何其他饰物，比之往日华丽尊贵，更显年轻爽朗。乐云一见她便笑着松开缰绳黏糊过去，却被拎着后领提起来，萧炎摸摸她火热的小脸，嫌弃地捋干净她先前滚在草地上沾染的杂叶，撇嘴说，算了，就这样吧。下一刻，她便把女儿往鞍上一扔，飞身上马，挥鞭前对沃德乐嘱咐道，姐姐等你呢，快回去，随后便利落而去。  
仿佛只是眨个眼睛的功夫，这行云流水的过程便已走完，沃德乐连一句嘴都插不上，只好问左右，她们这是要去哪儿？  
侍从们交换过眼色，皆推说不知，然而那含笑的暧昧神情，却全都昭示着相反的答案。

返程时，沃德乐赌气骑在最前面，下马后也不理人，像阵风一样跑进正寝，他在中原皇宫里断断不会有这样失态，只是乐云人小鬼大，对什么都等待不及，带得他这个当哥哥的也入乡随俗、无拘无束了起来。他跑得满头大汗，径直撞进站在花廊下的岩枭怀里，热气腾腾地唤道，母亲！  
岩枭早就远远看到了他的身影，原本想要说教一番，见他这样，心头一软，未再出言，只取了手帕，为他拭去额面汗水。晚风轻拂，吹落片片海棠花瓣，犹如晕红微雨，沃德乐脸上湿黏的汗水被绢巾一一拭至干爽，当中还夹杂着几缕岩枭袖中若有若无的幽幽香气，令他心头那点不岔也渐渐平静下来。  
时刻正好，宫人奉上晚膳。萧炎把投喂外甥当成了一项大事，仿佛中原王宫可恶至此，在饮食上都要克扣小太子的口粮，害他成长不及，看什么都是一副冷冷淡淡的脸色。沃德乐当然不能解她这一片苦心，只觉得在乌坦顿顿都是玉盘珍馐，还时不时加餐些颇有异域风味的小食，半个月下来，扎扎实实把脸养圆了一圈。  
他用过膳，便同母亲老老实实说起一日行程，岩枭虽已知晓，也耐心地听他诉说。晚间宫中燃亮明角琉璃灯，映得满室辉芒如昼，也照见沃德乐前襟上别的那几支野花蔫耷耷地垂下头来，岩枭伸出手轻轻拨弄了一下，沃德乐愣住，自己也不知为何，耳根一热，爬上红艳艳的血色。  
岩枭明知故问，草原上摘的？  
嗯，沃德乐吞吞吐吐地答，我忘记丢了……  
虽已萎靡，那野花瓣依然柔嫩地拂过岩枭指尖，汁液清甜，仿佛还残留一丝生动水气，岩枭低声叹息，道，你也收收心吧，我们要准备回去了。  
什么？！沃德乐呆在原地。  
岩枭收回手，冷静凝视着这个尚未学会在最亲近的人面前施以伪装的孩子，说，你是大周的太子，忘记了吗？  
面具反射宫灯亮芒，纹路映光，好似半片残月，她美丽的脸庞也像笼罩在月光之下，幽微而神秘，声音波澜不兴，如同孤鸿不起的弱水；乌坦虽好，你也不能在这里玩一辈子。

过了两日，乐云方才回到刺木城，第一件事便是去找哥哥。她献宝般捧出柄约莫三寸长短的匕首，皮鞘吞口色皆乌黑，拔出来的刃身也黯淡无光，但乐云肉乎乎的小手握住它，从厚厚的紫檀木花架上划过时，那木架竟如嫩豆腐般悄无声息地断作两截，切面毫无碎屑、极是平整。  
乐云穿着簇新的华彩衣裳，脸颊粉扑扑的，大眼睛里闪闪发光，欢欣地说：妈妈讲这是天外陨铁炼出来的好刀，我特地讨来送给你的！她窥见沃德乐脸色，又撒娇道，我不是故意不回来的呀，哥哥你不要生气嘛。  
沃德乐原本满腹心事，此刻也只有佯作凶巴巴地否认：我才没有生气。然而乐云兀自开心，也不管他摇头，软磨硬泡地强将那匕首别在沃德乐腰上，反正心知他脸色虽淡，但从来也不曾真正拒绝过她的央求。

暖风熏然，庭下锡金海棠满树满树地盛开，粉蒸嫣腾，如春意磅礴而出。乐云眼尖，望见枝杈间仿佛有只翠金羽毛的鸟儿闪过一霎，便要攀上树去看个究竟。她顽皮惯了，又自恃轻快，沃德乐说要替她也不肯，抓住树干，三两下便爬了上去。  
鸟儿是没见着，却发现不远处有个拳头大的小小窠臼，里面躺着两枚白底斑纹的蛋，和一个瑰紫嵌金的漂亮坠子。乐云欸了一声，心说这不是妈妈之前抱怨不见了的那个吗？她伸出手去想要够住，却没留意脚下一滑，瞬息之间，整个人便失了平衡，坠下树去。  
宫人们纷纷惊呼，却都不及紧紧盯着她的沃德乐眼明手快，一个箭步冲上前接了个正着，却也被带得一齐滚到地上，翻了两圈。侍从连忙上前扶起查看，乐云并没有伤到，护住她的沃德乐却被擦破了肩膀和小腿，坐在原地，疼得嘶嘶倒抽冷气。

御医飞速被召进侧殿，清理创口后，只道并无大碍，上过药，小心不要碰水便好。沃德乐不让服侍的宫人去禀告岩枭，板着脸说这又不是什么大事。转过身，看到眼圈红红的乐云，才开始觉得头疼。  
晕头转向从他怀里爬起后，乐云一眼望见他身上渗出的血迹，立时惊叫出声，之后更是寸步不离地守着他，汪着一包眼泪可怜兮兮地不停道歉，沃德乐原来满肚子教训，见她这样，顿时也无法发作，憋了半天，只道，下次别太贪玩了。他无可奈何地说，我就要回中原了，不能再这样看着你，他们说的你也不听，早晚要闯出祸来，你得自己小心点儿。  
这话却像晴天里的一记霹雳，震得乐云目瞪口呆地愣在那里，鹦鹉学舌般重复，回、回中原？！  
——为什么啊！  
乐云立刻情急起来，紧紧抓住沃德乐未受伤的手臂，仿佛只要放松一丁点，他就会在顷刻间消失。  
被这样拽住，沃德乐有些苦中作乐地想笑，但心酸却也悄无声息、绵里藏针地刺进胸口，他不禁缓和了声音回答，我家在中原，当然是要回去的。  
随着他的语声，原本勉强包在眼眶里的泪水如涌泉般满溢而出，把乐云干干净净的脸蛋沾污得像只可怜的小花猫，她呜咽着说，不要！哥哥别走！我想跟你一起玩儿！  
沃德乐也没有什么别的话好安抚。之前岩枭提起回程之事时，他先是惊愕，但下一秒，却立时预见到了此刻，也不由得为妹妹难过起来。他虽也依依难舍，但毕竟比乐云大得四岁，幼年又颇度过些艰难，心知世上之事，总是不如意居多，无论是答应留下来，还是日后再回来，于小太子脑中，都清醒地意识到了渺茫，然而乐云这样如珠如宝被娇宠出来的孩子，恐怕想也没想过天道恒常中，还有人力莫可奈何之处，既是可妒，却也十分可怜。他两日里思来想去，却始终找不到什么言之有物的安慰，只得放软了声气哄道，别哭啦。  
若在往常，他这样温存小意，于乐云便无往不利，但这一回，乐云却哭得更凶了，实在无法，她便又升腾起了另一个荒谬的希望，泪光闪闪地追问：那我可以跟你一起走吗？  
沃德乐啼笑皆非，却又被戳中了内心某处柔软，他像个小大人、甚至像岩枭一样叹了口气，为乐云擦掉了挂在腮上的滚烫泪水，无奈道：你是乌坦的公主啊，这不行的。

比之归心似箭的乐云，萧炎还要晚了半天才回刺木城，中途便收到了亲随的信报，她骑在马上，草草扫过，末了只做一声冷笑。甫一进入王宫，萧炎便径直下进藏宝的地宫，穿过成群比肩高的黄金佛像、白玉色的旃檀香木、一斛一斛如明月般皎洁无瑕的珍珠、雕琢出奔涌云海的象牙屏风、艳丽璀璨的绯晶碧髓……在收储着无数张珍稀皮草的角落，找到了猫在柔软长绒下的女儿。她蜷成一个小小肉团，膝盖上挤出半张又湿又红的脏兮兮脸蛋，珠宝在长明灯下折射出绮丽而又昏暗的光芒，笼罩着每一丝压抑不住的闷声抽泣，像某个童年时诡谲清澈、不可言状的迷梦。  
她一直在想这孩子之所以每次伤心都躲来这里，会不会有一星半点是因为它们的气味令她想到父亲，被满怀爱怜地裹进裘绒大氅，任何要求都足以得到满足。

除了一件事——长久地陪伴在身边。

萧炎盘腿坐在地上，摸了摸小女孩毛绒绒的头顶，柔声问，怎么了，乖乖？  
乐云勉勉强强抬起脸，刚想说话，嘴一张，却先挤出了个哭嗝，顿时哇的一声嚎啕起来：妈妈！她扑进萧炎怀里，委屈地喊，我不要哥哥回去！  
萧炎一下一下顺着女儿的背，免得她哭岔了气，口中安抚道，鸟要归巢，兽要入窝，人也要回家啊，他的家又不在这里。  
不要不要，乐云使劲摇头，把鼻涕眼泪全擦在了萧炎胸面襟上，又闪着泪花撒娇央求道，妈妈，你别让哥哥走嘛，或者他也可以把家搬来这里呀，大姨的家曾经不也在这里吗？  
萧炎嗤笑了声，却又突然出神，半天没有答话。乐云以为她有所动摇，更是哭哭啼啼地赌咒发誓，我以后会很乖的，真的，什么都听话！再也不偷偷溜出去玩，不惹你生气了！妈妈，求求你了！  
她说着说着，又伤心地抽搭了起来，我不想哥哥也像阿爸一样……如果有一天，他再也不来了怎么办？他忘记我们了怎么办？她们说阿爸有好多孩子，每一个都又聪明又可爱，我……我不乖，阿爸会更喜欢别人的。  
他敢！萧炎把女儿搂进怀里，翻了个白眼，他当然最喜欢你，因为他最喜欢我，她理直气壮道，你是我的女儿，想要什么都可以得到。  
于是乐云便哽咽着提出了唯一的要求：那我要哥哥留下来。  
萧炎一时无言，她慢慢吐出了胸口郁积的浊气，沉声说，云云，别人要走，你是留不住的。

你大姨多聪明的人啊，当年非要跟那个男人走，我也不是没有闹过，但她铁了心，我又能有什么办法。  
况且……萧炎想起旧日秘辛，几乎注定被分享的王位，因为那簇狂热情火而扭曲，她恼怒地同半身争执，吐尽刻薄咒骂，然而亲缘之下，因独占鳌头而阴暗颤动的那丝喜悦，对方难道未曾领会吗？但她只对我说过一次不，萧炎心想，她也只能对我说这一次。她抚摸着乐云浓密的黑发，比起自己，更像她的姐姐，也许因为她们本就囫囵天生，只是被某种看不见的刀刃活生生切开肢体，魂灵依然紧紧地牵系在一起，无论何时、无论何处。  
她低声哄着女儿，道，她有她自己的路要走，这都是勉强不来的。

可是，我好舍不得……乐云把脸埋进萧炎的手掌中，像一只赖她鼻息的幼兽，呼出柔弱热气，茫然地开口：我不想和哥哥分开，只要想到看不见他，胸口就会好痛，像刀割一样痛。  
她将手按在萧炎胸前，软软的一点温暖，问，妈妈，你想到大姨的时候，也会这样吗？

当然，萧炎想，我们本来就是一体的，她的眼睛就是我的眼睛，她的脸庞就是我的脸庞，她的呼吸就是我的呼吸，她踏足过的地方，我也站过，她触摸到的每寸皮肤，也被我的指尖留下痕迹，她爱任何人多一丝，都是在我身上落下的刀子，而且，我的爱也一样。  
但她并没有这样说，只是低头亲了亲乐云潮湿的眼睛，叹气道，你这么喜欢他，将来是要吃很多苦头的。

她想到无数从中原皇宫、荒滩、砾海、别江城飞来的线报，想到世路人心是如何作践她轻吐芳心的姐姐，在乐云看不到的位置，眉宇间不禁浮现出轻蔑而又残酷的悲哀。然而即便已至此处，几近绝路，萧炎内心却越发烈意昂扬，不与天争、便与人斗，要她服输，却是万万不能。  
况且——不至于啊，傻姑娘！萧炎换了口气，又恢复成那个无所畏惧的乌坦女王，坦然道，又不是永远都见不到了，你大姨可以回乌坦，我也可以去中原——不过我才不去呢，萧炎撇了撇嘴，傻货太多了，看着心烦。  
乐云眼泪汪汪地注视着她，问，我长大了，也可以去中原看哥哥吗？  
那当然了，萧炎煞有介事地保证。  
太好了！乐云欢快地应声，哭得红通通的小脸终于破涕为笑，然而在憧憬的眼神下，犹留一丝遗憾，她小小声嗫嚅道，可我现在就想天天和哥哥玩。  
萧炎啧声，用力往她脑门上弹过一记，佯怒道：不害臊，只有你哥哥的新娘子能天天跟他玩。  
乐云吃痛，捂着发红的额头，却饱含期待、眼光明亮地问，那我能当哥哥的新娘子吗？  
……  
这算不算搬起石头砸了自己的脚？萧炎语塞，却又一时之间想不出什么好的反驳，不耐烦地搪塞道，这事儿我说了可不算，你自己去问他吧。

自从乐云哭闹着跑走之后，沃德乐一整天都惴惴不安，既担心她，也怕被大人责备。虽然并不觉得自己有错，但他早就察觉，岩枭对乐云别有一番怜爱，从来都是温柔和蔼地同她说话，看不出一丝平素的威严矜高。倘若乐云闯了祸，或是想要什么而萧炎不许，她也总是为这小女孩儿圆场，甚至径直满足她的愿望。沃德乐自小与岩枭相依，内心极是依恋，却也仿佛从来没有得过这等待遇，有时不经意间注视她俩，心底便被嫉妒的尖刺细细扎中。  
听说萧炎回来把人哄好了，沃德乐才放下一半的心。但到得次日，乐云终于跑来找他，却问出了那样懵懂傻气的问题，他自然不能答应，却又生出许多不愉快。  
傍晚时分，沃德乐心浮气躁地在侧殿等候母亲一同用膳，谁知许久都不见她到来，眼看天光转暗，他问左右母亲去向，皆道不知，还是岩枭的乳母最后说，似乎是往巴玛雍湖散心去了。

巴玛雍湖乃是乌坦王族的私人领地，位于刺木城外的峰峦之间，传说曾是烧灼累世重业者的炼狱火坑，日日夜夜哀嚎不尽。某劫之中，一位天仙途经此处，闻声而发慈悲心，垂下密结珠络的乌云发辫，意图超拔众人，孰料比起发力攀援，罪人们更加耽于争逐斗骂，竟至一个接一个地从天仙发辫上坠落，重堕火坑。天仙见此情状，额眼中流下晶莹泪水，不仅熄灭了烈火，也将万物都淹没其中，最后化作一泓深邃湖泊，清澄幽净，殊胜妙绝，远远观之，恍如极乐法门。  
沃德乐知这故事，却未思虑深远，只道，那我们去接她吧，天快要黑了。宫妪微笑了一下，柔声应道，是，桑普得勒。  
在那殷殷温暖的目光下，沃德乐不好意思追问她说的这句康多语究竟是什么意思，只是在几名随从的陪伴下，一道骑马出城。

落日融金，仿佛传说中的炼狱烈火冲破桎梏，自西方天裂处开始猎猎燃烧，流云也如熔岩奔涌，赤红浓酽，吞噬万物，烧灼出无比壮丽的苍穹，也将辽阔大地笼上一重慑目血色。  
沃德乐一行纵马驰骋，没过多久即便抵达，然而巴玛雍湖宁静如昔，湖面被烟霞晚风吹得波光粼粼，四下却空无一人，唯有匹黑马在湖边吃草，那正是岩枭的坐骑。  
沃德乐勒住缰绳，大声呼喊道：母亲！母亲！四野空旷，他的声音便传得很远，一时间仿佛天地之间皆返复着隐隐回声。他尚在张望，一名眼尖的侍从指着远处道，太子殿下，在那里。  
不远处的山坡上，有人慢慢走了下来。晚风猎猎，席卷得那人长发纷扬，衣裾如飞，她却浑不在意、步履从容，霞霓如披绮，她就仿佛云上仙人降临凡尘，庄严肃穆，万物难羁，一时令人屏息。  
沃德乐策马奔去，临到近前，才觉得似乎有什么不同。岩枭还是那样冷淡孤高的姿态，但不知是否霞光映照，她的嘴唇鲜红如怒放的罂粟花，发鬓也有些散乱，但更特别的，是她眼睛里那种倦怠而又朦胧的神情，即使隔着半块面具，仍如春夜湖水般卷起漆黑透明的漩涡，潮湿欲滴、神秘莫测，令沃德乐看得心中一跳，但也说不上来，只得脆生生叫道：母后！  
岩枭颔首默应，牵住他的缰绳，纵身一跃，已跨坐在他身后，哑声道，让我看看这些日子，你的骑术有没有进步。  
沃德乐虽觉得奇怪，倒也不疑有他，点点头，双腿一夹，催着马跑开。  
只是跑得远些后，他不经意中回过头，竟瞥见原本阒其无人的山坡上，伫立着一道陌生人影。

那是个身材高挑清瘦的男人，衣服上镶嵌着皮裘的绒边，头发长而卷曲，深深地凝望着他们。相隔太远，沃德乐看不清楚他面目，只模糊觉得大概非常英俊。夕阳西下，将那道身影拖得极长，浓墨重彩，却又孤孤单单的，好像被抛弃在泪水凝成的湖泊之侧，几乎要让沃德乐都愧疚不安起来。  
那是谁呀，他小声问。  
从背后拥住他的岩枭却头也未回，淡淡地说：一个过去的朋友。

回程途中，岩枭夹住马肚，令它跑得慢些，随后好似闲谈般漫不经心地开口：听说你今天把乐云弄哭了。  
沃德乐无端端呛了一口，大声咳嗽起来。岩枭也不理会，任由他磨磨唧唧半晌，在马上扭着身子动来动去，就是不搭话。眼见磨不过，沃德乐这才卸下一口气，老老实实地开腔：我不是故意的。他憋闷地说，她问能不能做我的新娘子，我才不要——她还这么小呢。  
岩枭哼了一句，有些不以为然，又仿佛只是顺着他的话头问，那她长大了，你就要了？  
那也不要，沃德乐一口否认，然后心虚地嘟囔道，她是妹妹呀。  
岩枭便不再出声。他们母子二人同骑，沃德乐犹豫了会儿，终究按捺不住内心好奇，问道，母后，桑普得勒是什么意思？  
略一思索，岩枭也便猜到了始末，心中微微叹息，解释道，阿姆夸你是个好孩子呢。

回到王宫时，夜色已然低垂。用过膳后，沃德乐照惯温书，岩枭略坐了坐，考校过几处功课后，便回去了妹妹的正寝。尚未跨过门槛，一阵呜呜咽咽的哭声便传了出来，宫人们为她撩起珠帘，果然见到乐云伏在萧炎怀里抽泣。  
萧炎本来还勉勉强强耐着性子安慰她，哄了几句不见好，她也恼了，恨铁不成钢地数落起女儿没出息，乐云哭得更大声了，萧炎也越发来气，一抬眼看到岩枭来了，顿时怒道：成亲这种蠢事，傻瓜才会干！我跟你说不清楚，你去问你大姨吧！随后摔帘而出。  
岩枭好笑地望了妹妹背影一眼，走进前去，与乐云一同坐在红檀软榻上，温柔地抱起她，放到自己腿上。香香软软的小女孩儿，轻得好像真是一片雪白的云朵，闪着泪花的大眼睛眨了眨，哀哀叫她一声，然后又扑簌簌滚下许多泪珠来。岩枭疼爱地抚摸着她浓密乌黑如丝缎般的头发，又暖又软的小小脸蛋，心中想：如果我有别的孩子，一定就是这样。  
云云乖，岩枭轻柔地哄她，不哭了，来，大姨教你，想要做哥哥的新娘子，就要拿其他东西来换。  
乐云闻言，慢慢止住了哭声，哽咽着困惑发问，可是，妈妈说，只要哥哥喜欢我就可以了？  
岩枭搂着她，一面用沾了热水的软缎汗巾为她擦拭泪痕，一面笑说，别的时候是这样的，但哥哥好别扭，你要给他一个台阶下。  
乐云乖乖仰脸任岩枭动作，耳朵竖得高高的，专注听她娓娓道，他心里想要什么，总是装作不想要，因为他怕一旦表露出来，就会被坏人抢走……云云会不会被抢走？  
不会！小女孩才被擦净的嫩红小脸上绽放出明媚笑容，响亮地答，云云最喜欢哥哥了！

翌日天晴如洗，明澈晨光中，沃德乐万万没有想到，躲了他好几天的乐云，竟然一大早又跑来了侧殿，而且半点也看不出先前哭得可怜兮兮的样子，反而神采飞扬，好像一只尾巴翘起老高的小孔雀。她神神秘秘地凑近来，一边比划一边说，哥哥，我有一个好大好大的宝贝，你要是答应让我做新娘子，我就送给你！  
沃德乐失笑，暗暗想，这样一个懵懵懂懂的小孩，纵使是萧炎宠爱的女儿，又能有什么宝贝？左不过是她挑的什么漂亮花儿草儿，或是珠宝饰物之属。她还不到那样年纪，不知道有多少人艳羡她这份纯真无邪的奢侈，也不知道有多少人削尖了脑袋都想挤进这座王宫，挤近那把王座；料来那柄匕首，也是萧炎借了她的手送出，否则，谁会舍得给一个小女孩儿这样的东西呢。  
但是，沃德乐也怕再度拒绝，会让乐云又哭出来。他并不是故意要惹乐云难过，毋宁说，他更想她能够时刻都开开心心、无忧无虑，像春风一样永远温暖柔和、自由自在，无论是在富丽晶耀的王宫里，还是在茂盛无垠的草原上。即使偶尔会感到点滴嫉妒，但只要看到乐云那张圆圆的笑脸，看到她信赖至深的神情，沃德乐便会忍不住提起嘴角，凭此消解那些苦涩的心绪。在此之前，从未有人像乐云这样在他面前坦露出真诚无垢的魂灵，他珍惜她，好像珍惜一朵天真含蕊的小小海棠。  
于是，沃德乐便装出一副很不耐烦的神色，点了点头。  
喜悦在乐云脸上荡开，仿佛鱼跃出水后漾起透明的涟漪。她踮起脚，在沃德乐下意识地退开之前，往他脸颊上吧唧亲了一口，湿湿软软的嘴唇如同一痕娇嫩的海棠花瓣；  
大姨说，我就是个大宝贝，只要把自己送给你，哥哥你就可以让我做你的新娘子啦！

……？！

这是什么强买强卖！沃德乐捂住被亲到的脸颊跳开，气呼呼地瞪着乐云，耳根好像被烫到，热得通红。他满心辩驳之辞，几乎要倾盆而出，然而面对这个得意洋洋的小女孩儿，他忍了又忍，肚子里滚过几轮，终究化成一句无可奈何的长长叹气，最后愤愤不平地说：算了！那你以后要听我的话，不许随随便便就哭了！

当初中原皇后太子一行入刺木城时，锡金海棠尚且含苞未放，待得离别之时，暖风中已夹杂着片片落英，仿佛春天绵长的叹息。纷扬旌旗下，萧炎搂住姐姐，在她耳边用康多语飞速说着些什么，明亮眼瞳中水光潋滟，如同细雨密密落在巴玛雍湖面，击起波纹缕缕。岩枭安慰般轻柔地抚摸着她的脸，低声回复，互相依偎间，好似两只天鹅照影。  
小吉停在沃德乐肩上，终于会飞的海东青扇动翅膀，仿佛也理解了正在发生什么，依依不舍地轻轻鸣叫。沃德乐把手伸过去，它便乖巧地跳入他掌心，被捧到眼圈通红，却死死咬住嘴唇，不让哭声泄露出一丝一毫的乐云面前。尽管同样难分难舍，沃德乐依然安慰道，云云乖，说好了听我的话，那就不要哭了。  
他轻轻托了一下，小吉便会意跳进乐云怀中，随后被抱住，雏鸟的小脑袋不停蹭着主人脸颊，是又热又软的一团，乐云却分不出心神回应，只顾目不转睛地盯住哥哥，仿佛生怕略一疏忽，他便会在自己眼前消失。  
沃德乐腰上别着那柄匕首，郑重其事地保证道：没关系，我们以后一定还会再见面的。

道别之后，车队启程，如同一条长龙蜿蜒行下刺木城的峰峦，乐云本来被萧炎抱了起来，更高一些，也能看到更远，后来却忍不住挣脱跳下，追着那飞驰而去的翠辂车辇边跑边喊，哥哥，你要记得回来呀！  
她只顾眼前，并不择路，没跑去多远，便被石头绊住，重重跌倒在地，于是再也忍不住，嚎啕大哭了起来。  
泪眼朦胧中，那驾翠辂车辇逐渐远去，化作一个小小的黑点，随后消失不见。

【完】


End file.
